


Let's Go Get That Sushi

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: Takes place at the end of 17x06 Institutionalized
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Let's Go Get That Sushi

"How much older?"

"Does it matter?"

The elevator doors closed and a smirk spread across Nick's face. Hook, line and sinker.

"What are you smiling about?" Ellie asked.

"Oh nothing," Nick said and just laughed.

Ellie could feel a blush spread across her face. Was he just playing with her?

"Are you just joking or are you really seeing someone?"

"Why would I be joking?"

"Just to make me jealous?"

"Why would that make you jealous?" he turned to face her, she was already glaring at him.

"I'm not! Date whoever you want. It's just... never mind."

"What Ellie?!" He said, reaching for the emergency stop button to stop the elevator. The lights went out.

Even though it was darker now, she looked down at the floor, she couldn't look into his eyes because they tell her everything and she would know how he was feeling. She didn't want to bring this up, not now, not when she wasn't ready yet, but was it too late now?

"Your note... You said you were in love with me, but didn't know how to tell me. Well I'm in love with you and... I was... waiting for a good time to... um... tell you... we could talk about it..." She couldn't bear to look up at him. Had she just ruined everything. He's never going to speak to her again.

His backpack hit the floor with a thump, causing her to look up at him, just as he took one large step to her. Grasping the back of her neck, his lips crashed down onto her. The force pushing her into the wall and his body against hers. She reached up to hold onto his arms for dear life, never wanting to let go. A few tears slid down her cheek. When he finally came up for air and looked down at her, he brushed the tears from her face, "what's wrong now?" he asked.

"I just thought I was too late."

"Ellie, I'm seeing a therapist. I was just joking with you. I wanted to see if I could make you jealous."

She playful pushed him away, immediately missing his warmth. But he leaned back down to kiss her again. He turned the elevator back on and grabbed her hand. She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head against his bare arm.

The doors opened and he said, "Let's go get that sushi."


End file.
